


Tumblr Challenge: SFW prompts to smut challenge

by Penguinandthewombats



Series: Drarry Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Auror Harry Potter, Boss Harry, Bottom Draco, Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Dominant Harry, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Secretary Draco, Submissive Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/pseuds/Penguinandthewombats
Summary: This prompts challenge was,  I would be sent SFW prompts (e.g Knitting) and would turn them into smut (e.g nude knitting).





	1. Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shouldn’t be having lewd thoughts about his Secretary Draco Malfoy, but here he is.

If you’d said 5 years ago to Harry that he’d be almost jizzing his pants due to Malfoy—who was also his secretary—doing his taxes…he’d check you into the first asylum. But here he was, squirming in his seat like a horny teenager as Malfoy simply did his job.

 

Maybe Harry’s theory was right, maybe Malfoy really was a demon sent to torment him with his drop down sexiness. That will explain why Malfoy always turned up in the tightest pair of pants that shaped his ass or why he arched his back on his chair whenever he got into his work or why he…or why he…or why he did anything he did!

 

“Malfoy.” Harry called for the blond of his fantasies, who turned his head to him obediently, “Would you find me the files for our last year expenses?”

 

Malfoy seemed put off by the request, “It’s in your bottom cabinet, why can’t you get it?”

 

“Because I clearly asked you to get it.” Harry was impressed with himself by how commanding he sounded and Malfoy must have felt it to, especially how he immediately straightened up on his chair before standing up to do as he was told.

 

Harry followed his slender form brashly, especially paying extra attention to when Malfoy bent over to reach for the asked for file. Of course Harry could have easily gotten the file himself but why would he do that when he could simply sit back and watch Malfoy’s plump ass jiggle as he rooted for the file.

 

“Here.” Harry was pulled out of his drooling by the requested file being thrown onto his desk rudely, “Anything else you want me to do, sir?” Malfoy’s voice sounded annoyed, he clearly did not enjoy being used as an errand boy.

 

Harry had other plans to use him for, “Yes actually,” he tugged Malfoy around the desk which received a surprised yelp, he placed him in a way that he was almost standing in front of him, “Review these budgets.”

 

After brief mumbling at being man handled, Malfoy began to drone on about numbers and expenses while Harry pretended to listen. While he nodded along to Malfoy’s words, Harry cheekily placed a hand on Malfoy’s upper thigh and began to grope the soft muscle, this drew a yelp from him.

 

“Potter what in the he—” “Focus on the numbers Malfoy.” Harry interrupted Malfoy with that same voice that Harry knew Malfoy always listened to.

 

So obediently, Draco continued his explanation on what their taxes are expected to be, but not without an occasional gasp and sob when Harry’s hand had moved from his thighs to fondling his clothed balls to his ass were he was practically kneading the globes.

“So,um this September, we sho-GOD! we-we should be be expecting-Oh Merlin just fuck me!!”

 

Those where the only words Harry needed to here, he immediately threw Malfoy over the desk and by willpower alone (also considered wand-less magic) vanished all Malfoy’s clothes, accomplishing his New Years resolution of seeing Malfoy naked.

 

He spread Malfoy’s ass and almost moaned at what he saw, a pink pucker winked at Harry and he shuddered from how tight it looked.

With a few wand-less charms used to clean, stretch and lube Malf-Draco, Harry dug in. He glowed at how Draco gasped and twisted as Harry tongue fucked him, Harry had to place steady hands on his hips to stop the man from squirming to much.

 

He ate out the blond like a dying meal, like he feared if he stopped that he’d wake up and all this would’ve been a dream. But from the near illegal sounds Draco was making, Harry doubted it. Every moan, gasp or whine went straight to Harry’s already hard dick.

Sooner or later, Draco came and he came hard. With an accompanying scream of Harry’s name, the blond slumped over the desk.

“Draco?” Harry called out, hoping the man was still alive after that intense orgasm.

 

“Mhm…” Harry took that dreamy reply as a sign of life.

“Get up Draco.” He ordered as he began to fix his suit, admiring the perfect picture that was Draco Malfoy, naked and bent over his desk. He watched in amusement as Draco weakly tried to push himself up before falling down in defeat, “Aww, your all fucked out.” Harry cooed teasingly only to receive a groan in response.

 

“I can’t move.” Draco mumbled out in response.

 

“Too bad, there’s work to be done.”

 

At this, Draco shot up and turned to Harry in disbelief, “your not actually gonna make me work!?”

 

“We’re still at work, are we not?” Harry’s smirked with a raised eyebrow practically saying, ‘I dare you to argue.’

 

Sadly Draco was to tired to argue but that didn’t stop him from mumbling about the “unfairness of it all”. He paused for a minute before realizing he was completely naked. He turned to Harry and folded his arms with a huff, “at least reappear my clothes!”

 

“Not needed.” Harry said with a nonchalant wave, as he sat down to shuffle some luckily clean files.

 

“And why the hell not!”

 

“Because the particular work I wont you to do…” Harry paused to indicate to his very obvious boner and the space between his spread legs, “…needs less clothing and more, em, oral experience.”

 

Draco seemed to have gotten the message, as he gave a sultry smirk before slipping his way through and kneeled between Harry’s legs and began to undo Harry’s zipper.

 

Harry simply rested back on his chair as he felt the feeling of Draco’s warm caravan engulf his cock.

 

Man, it was good to be the boss.


	2. Car Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle!AU Rich Boy Draco Malfoy discovers something special with the local bad boy Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car Parks

~~~~

Draco was used to the high-class. Diamonds, fur, expensive trips, you name it.

 

So of course this philosophy would follow into his dating life. Right?

Then why in the fuck, was he riding Harry Potter—resident bad boy with a sweet heart—in his grossly old car, in an empty parking lot. But not just any old parking lot, the infamous ‘the Dementors kiss’ parking lot, the main hook up point for the town of Hogwarts.

 

It’s not like Harry earned it, he didn’t buy Draco dinner, didn’t take Draco to the mall, he didn’t even ask Draco out in the first place! He literally just texted Draco (how he got Draco’s numbers remains unknown) and told him to get dressed and meet him outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

 

And like an idiot he obeyed, quicker then he’d actually admit to.

But the real question was, what made Harry so special?

 

Was it his powerful aura, as if he could pin you down and do whatever he pleased with you, if wanted. Or was it his beautifully kind heart, the type that could melt icebergs and stop wars. Or could it be th-

 

He was interrupted by a thrust upwards onto his prostrate, causing him to gasp in surprise “Stop thinking so much and focus on me.” Potter growled into his ear before beginning to nibble on the appendage, and Draco shivered at both the commanding tone and action.

 

Draco did as Harry said, he cleared his mind and began to ride Potter like his life depended on it. He focused on trying to pleasure himself as he bounced up and down on Harry’s lap.

 

The good thing about Harry was that he was just the right amount of hung that he didn’t even have to be fully sheathed inside Draco before Draco felt completely stuffed. It was like god created Harry’s dick for the purpose of fucking Draco hard and nice.

 

He felt a pair of hands come to grip his hips, “Easy,” Harry groaned, forehead on Draco’s chest clearly trying to focus. But Draco was way to close to orgasming to care, in rebellion he began to bounce harder, even clenching and unclenching his ass in an evilly teasing manner. Harry did not take that rebellion easily, he stopped Draco mid bounce before impaling him hard onto his cock. Draco gasped at blunt fast hit onto his over-sensitive prostate “I said go fucking easy.” Draco nodded at Harry’s warning obediently, biting his lip as he slowly resumed bouncing.

 

Soon a slow rhythm began in the car again, morphing once again into fast thrusting. Draco couldn’t help but blush at the sound of the creaking car from the force of their fucking, thinking how raunchy the squeaking car looked in the empty parking lot.

 

‘If my father was to see me.’ Draco thought anxiously, remembering the amount of times Lucius warned him never to go towards ‘the Dementors kiss’ parking lot. He was risking grounding, for what? some ominous text from a delinquent that he barely talked to but lusted after nonetheless.

 

All that for a amazing sex in a car, that was most likely made in the 1800’s.

 

But as he felt Harry’s lips begin to trace kisses up his neck, past his chin, before reaching its destination of Draco’s already kissed out lips and devouring them.

 

Draco couldn’t help but think it all worth it.

Especially after he felt his orgasm rip through him, it felt definitely worth it then.


	3. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s gained an interest in Painting. Especially painting Draco in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Painting

When Harry had took up painting as hobby, Draco was thrilled that he was channeling all his excess energy into something not life threatening.

 

He was always happy to volunteer to model for whatever Harry felt the need to make, but this was a step to far.

 

“Harrryyy....” Draco whined from the overly, fancy couch Harry had made him lay in, trying to make himself comfortable in the awkward position he was forced to stay in. Once again he called out for his boyfriend but sounding more angry, “Harry!”

 

“Mhmm?” Draco glared at the man for the uncaring response, he was lucky he was hidden behind the canvas or else he’d have burst into flames from Draco’s deadly glare.

 

“Are you done?” Draco knew that wasn’t the best question to ask an artist at work but after spending 2 hours, sprawled onto a chair which looked beautiful but was actually like sitting on cheap plastic, only wearing a flimsy sheer robe that was left open, while the only thing covering your private’s was a pair of tiny lace knickers that Harry had deemed a “necessity...that question became incredibly important.

 

“Not yet, my beauty.” Draco blushed at his boyfriend for the use of the endearments he only ever called him when balls deep inside him, “can you be patient a little longer?”

 

Draco didn’t need to see his boyfriends face to know he had those stupidly cute puppy dog eyes on, sighing dramatically, he nodded in agreement, “I’ll try...”

 

After a couple more hours, Draco soon became sleepy. His eyelids got heavier and he was just about to achieve sleep when-

 

“OH FUCK OFF!!”

 

Draco immediately jumped onto his feet and looked around in haze at where the noise had come from. Looking up, he saw Harry shirtless as he glared disdainfully at a spilt paint stain on his shirt.

 

Draco licked his lips as he began to admire the glorious view that was Harry Potter shirtless, his golden skin glowing beautifully in the escaped sun shine from a conveniently placed window. Draco’s eyes traced down from his muscled pecs to his washboard ab’s like a predator would look up and down prey. But could you blame him, Harry really was a spectacular specimen. Draco should be painting him.

 

Draco’s eyes took their time following Harry’s happy trail, knowing that it led to a certain appendage that made Draco very ‘happy’ all the time. Yes, it made Draco very happy whenever it thrusted so so de-

 

“Draco! Are you listening?” Draco was snapped back to reality and looked at the awaiting face of his boyfriend.

 

He blushed as he tried to figure out what Harry had said before giving up and admitting he wasn’t listening, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

 

Sighing Harry repeated what he’d said, “I said you can take a break, this painting is to frustrating. It’s missing something but I’m not sure what.”

 

Inspecting the said painting, Draco couldn’t help but gasp. Harry had really outdone himself, Draco knew he was beautiful but Harry had made him look like...like...like some sort of angel .

 

‘Is this how Harry sees me as, everyday?’ Draco thought blissfully, realizing why Harry always called him stuff like “my beauty”.

 

“It’s not that good bu-” Harry didn’t have time to finish tearing himself down before he had a handful of blond. He couldn’t even ask what was happening before Draco’s tongue was in his mouth and his pale hands was tracing every part of Harry’s shirtless torso. When had Harry ever had a problem with snogging Draco and quickly got into it.

 

They made it to the uncomfortable couch where Draco was laid down onto, Harry began spread his legs as far as possible as to fit himself in between. He first just ogled how Draco’s hard-on looked pressing onto the lace as he leaked out pre-cum shamelessly.

 

And Harry hasn’t even touched him yet.

 

Harry soon made a move to ripping Draco’s underwear off, he could’ve taken them off simply like a normal person but if that what got him into it, then who was Draco to complain, he was still getting shagged.

 

The panties soon gave up and ripped off, and Draco wouldn’t lie being thrown onto a fancy couch and having your underwear ripped off did excite something raw inside him and got him hornier then he already was. He noticed Harry stretch out his hand every time he wanted to wandlessly accio for lube and stopped him.

 

“Don’t bother,” Draco said in weak breathless voice, “I’ve had a plug in since you asked me to wear knickers.”

 

Harry’s emerald like eyes grew in size before he again attacked Draco’s lips, mumbling some loving endearments at every draw for breath, “Holy fuck Draco, your so fucking-Merlin how am I lucky enough to be blessed with an angel like you. Your my angel, Draco, beautiful and perfect.”

 

Draco blushed at name used to describe him, knowing Harry is gonna start calling him thatlot. Maybe he could try distract Harry from calling him such a name, grabbing his knees he pulled them up so the green, jeweled handle resting between his bum cheeks was out on proud display, “Hurry up and fuck me already.”

 

Harry only nodded obediently as he made move for the contraption. Carefully trying to slide it out before teasing Draco back by shoving it back in. This gained some breathless moans from the already leaking boy.

 

Harry finally decided that was enough torture before pulling the plug out with a comedic pop.

 

Harry already saw how stretched out Draco’s rim had been, so he didn’t hesitate to thrust in. He managed to hit Draco’s prostrate dead on , you’d guess that he’d fucked Draco so much that he probably had it’s location memorized.

 

It earned him at least a loud lusty moan from Draco who did not expect that instant pleasure. Clearly seeing Draco moan so wantonly, must’ve triggered something in Harry’s mind because he immediately called for his paints which magically flew into his awaiting hand.

 

Harry didn’t even stop thrusting into Draco before he flipped him onto his front and brought his paint brush onto Draco’s pale skin. Draco was to way to over bound with lust to even ask what was going on and simply let his body be used as a canvas.

 

“Almost there.” Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was on about the painting or orgasming but Draco couldn’t help but agree.

 

For some reason when the paint brush dropped dangerously close to Draco’s crack and at the same time Harry hit his prostrate, it caused Draco to start cumming like no mans business. Which caused him to tighten his walls also causing Harry to follow suit.

 

Harry still went on painting through his orgasm while Draco was just to tired to ask what he was doing. So he let the man go as he slipped into a sleep he’d been chasing for a while now.

 

When Draco woke up, he was in their master bedroom, but he actually woke up face to face with the painting Harry had been painting. But there was one little different, sprawled out behind painted Draco was a pair of beautiful white wings that fit perfectly behind him.

 

Attached to the painting was a note that read, “Sorry I couldn’t see your reaction Angel, but I hoped you like it. Love, Harry.” Draco turned a pretty shade of red for what he guessed would be his new nickname.

 

He laid back down on the bed, deciding to sleep a little longer. Drifting to comfortably sleep, without knowledge, that on his back was a pair of intricately painted on wings similar to the one in his painting. Below them was a signed “Harry’s angel.”


	4. Trying on Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco likes his Fiancé’s new head Auror robes. He likes them a little too much actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trying on Robes.

This had to go up as Harry’s greatest achievements. 

After killing Voldemort of course, but as he looked at the pristine wine-red of the ‘Head-Auror’ robes. He believes it came a close second. He’d truly worked hard for this, and he didn’t care if people thought he got it from being the “Boy-who-lived-twice”, he knew in his heart that he deserved to wear these robes.

Yes, this would definitely stand as one of Harry’s greatest achieveme-

“Oh, Harry your awake?” Harry looked up at the source of the sound only to see his fiancé. Draco must’ve decided to give Harry’s eyes a treat by looking absolutely adorable. The beautiful man had dawned one of Harry’s jumpers that was just long enough to cover his bits but showed off his perfectly pale thighs. Harry knew Draco had just woken up because his precious hair was still a mess from last night, due to him gifting Harry with his body after Harry had informed him that he’d been made Head-Auror.

Harry rethought everything he just said and realized how wrong he was, his REAL greatest achievement was putting a ring on the stunning blond in front of him. He couldn’t help but puff out in pride when he noticed the silver ring, that was designed with small emerald stones, glint in the sun when Draco’s hand went to smooth out his hair.

Harry couldn’t believe that in a few months they’d be married and they could finally spend the rest of their lives together.

In a few long strides, Harry appeared in front of Draco and wrapped a hand around the mans lithe waist, pulling them flush against each other.

Draco’s began stroke Harry’s chest as to feel the material of the robes, “Oohh, I like this,” with a purposely drawn out movement, Draco’s hand went over to Harry’s shoulders before trailing down to grope Harry’s bicep and arms, “I like this a lot.”

Harry chuckled at his lovers antics, “I’m glad you do,” he spoke before placing a peck on Draco’s lips, “because your gonna see me in it a lot.”

“Oh, am I?” Draco questioned cheekily with a raise of a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, “I guess that’s just what I’m gonna have to deal with when my boyfriend—” “fiancé.” “—fiancé is the Head of the entire Auror department.” Draco made sure to roll his eyes at Harry’s interruption.

Harry couldn’t help it, hearing Draco call him his fiancé always elevated his mood.

“You know your a sap Potter.” Draco said, laughing at the way Harry’s eyes lit up when he’d said the word ‘fiancé’.

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriends usual snark, “Well if my memory is right, your gonna be married to this sap in two...three months or so.”

“It’s actually two months, three weeks and 6 days.” Draco said matter-of-factly, looking at Harry like he should have known, “Merlin Potter, you say it’s the most important day but you go ahead and forget th-”

Harry rolled his eyes again. In a daring move, Harry crushed both his and Draco’s lips together in hope that it’ll shut Draco the hell up. It succeeded at least, Draco didn’t complain anyway, only shocked at first before getting into it himself. The snog turned heated and arousals shot up between the two.

Harry’s hands trailed down from Draco’s waist down to just below his ass, indicating Draco to hop up. Which he did, wrapping his long legs around Harry’s waist grinding their hard-ons together even more and creating a beautiful friction.

Sadly the need for air was to much and they finally disconnected from each other, Draco’s eyes darkened with lust as he breathed out, “So Captain, how about we try getting these robes off?”

As pleasing as that sounded, Harry somehow managed to remember that he had work. Sighing, he replied back, “Sorry Dray, I’d be late.” His heart stung as he noticed the flash of disappointment go through his beautiful fiancé’s eyes and a pout form on Draco’s kissed out lips.

Luckily Draco was not deterred easily, his seductive face returned once again, “But your not gonna leave the house with...” Draco paused to trail towards Harry stiff cock and groped it in a cruel move, “...this?”

Harry closed his eyes to steady himself and return his senses, “I’ll deal with it in the bathroom.”

“Really?” Draco asked in fake innocent voice, he leaned into Harry’s ear and began to whisper “why do that when you have me? I’m already prepared, I’m all gaping and open after last night. I haven’t even got pants on, all you’ve got to do is bend me over and shove in.”

Harry’s breathing had stopped by the time Draco had started whispering in his ear. He knew that he should go but Draco’s argument was right, just one quickie won’t hurt. Right?

Before Draco knew that he’d won, he was thrown onto the couch as Harry quickly crawled in between splayed thighs.

Harry was trying his best to be as fast as possible, so he quickly grabbed Draco’s ankles and tugged them onto his shoulders. He didn’t even take off his pants, just pulling down the zipper and pulling his torturous boner out.

Draco was right, he wasn’t wearing any pants. Cheeky minx. And that’s not all he was right about, Harry looked down at his hole that was lewdly stretched out and seemed to have some remaining cum left inside him. 

“Fuck me.” Harry spoke unconsciously. 

This only caused Draco to laugh before he tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

Somewhere between their tongues tangling with each other, Harry had inserted himself into Draco. Harry could feel every moan, whine and groan that Draco released and he was having a hard time controlling his. It seemed that every time Harry thrust out, Draco would draw him back in. As if he didn’t want him to go.

After some frantic thrusting, both finally came in perfect harmony.

Harry, spent a whole 5 minutes just laying in post orgasmic-glow. Simply enjoying the beautiful sight that was Draco Malfoy spread out beneath him. He was this close to simply just staying home so he can just hold the blonde all day.

Then he remembered.

“FUCK!” Harry jumped off from his space in between Draco’s legs, shocking the poor boy too. He didn’t have time to contemplate on that, as he quickly stuffed himself back into his trousers and made a reach for his wand. 

Before he apparated he gave one last look to his fiancé and saw that he had a dreamy smile on, as he mouthed ‘Good luck.’ That was the only support Harry needed before he disapparated with a pop.

“Your late, Mr.Potter.” 

That was the first thing Harry was met with when he apparated to his new office. 

He looked up to the displeased face of Kingsley Shacklebot, the only response he could give was a sheepish grin. Sighing, Kingsley massaged the bridge of his nose to calm himself, “Next time, tell the future Mr.Potter that he should make sure your at least dressed acceptably.” And with that he left.

Harry didn’t know what Kingsley was on about till he transfigured himself a mirror and got a good look at himself.

Everything on him practically yelled “I’VE JUST HAD THE BEST SHAG OF MY LIFE.” From the unbuttoned buttons on his robes that he didn’t recall unbuttoning, to the massive hickey Draco must’ve left somewhere between their lovemaking. Harry collapsed onto his chair, not even having the energy to clean himself up.

Fuck it, he was the Head-Auror in the end. Who’d tell him off?

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Harry heard the shriek of his best friend, Hermione Granger.

Oh yeah, that’s who.


End file.
